MisterDrBob Presents: The X-Men
by MisterDrBob
Summary: It is an age of Marvels, but not all are appreciated. When mutations that cause superpowers show up in the human genome, the world's population is panicked. Out of these mutants, two factions arise, led by old friends who will decide the fate of all.


**MisterDrBob Presents: X-Men**

Summary: (My Marvel continuity) Mankind is on the threshold of the next evolutionary level. Among these 'mutants' are two factions, led by two old friends, who will stop at nothing to achieve peace for mutants. But when one faction disregards the humans, it's up to the other to stop them.

Disclaimer: X-Men and all related characters who appear in this story are owned by Marvel and Disney

CONTINUITY NOTE: This chapter takes place about 2 months before the first chapter of my Spider-Man story, and therefore, four months after the Fantastic Four gain their powers.

Chapter 1: First Class

_Omaha, Nebraska_

Darkness surrounded Scott Summers. He was conscious, but in the dark. The fact that he was in the darkness was scary enough, but why he was in the dark was even more frightening. Images flashed through his mind of the horrible scene. Screams, the searing red, explosions. He put a hand to his face to feel the gauze around his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed, which explained the gauze. But something bothered him even more: _what_ was he?

"A mutant Scott," a voice said, seemingly answering his question.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Relax. I want to help you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is my colleague Erik Lensherr, and this is our friend Jean Grey." Scott felt Xavier's hand reach out and grasp his in a handshake. Lensherr followed suit. Scott shuddered at the coldness of Lensherr's hands. He relaxed when he felt gentle girl hands clasp his. Somehow, even more than Xavier (and certainly Lensherr's) Jean's hands communicated that everything would be alright.

"You said you want to help me," Scott said, prompting them.

"Yes. We are mutants ourselves. We wish to help young mutants like you learn to control your powers so that you can one day live peacefully among humanity."

"So how are you going to help me do that?"

"We have a school. At my home in Westchester, New York. You are free to attend if you wish."

Jean spoke now.

"The school will be a wonderful place for people like us, Scott. We-"

"Will be?"

"Well, it's not officially open yet," Jean explained. "Professor Xavier has been working with me for two years now, helping me learn how to control my powers. I used to be a real wreck. I had no control at all until I started my sessions with him."

"What can you do?" Scott asked. He suddenly felt the remote angle adjuster for his bed touch his face. Scott reached out, but felt no hands holding it.

"I'm a telekinetic," Jean said. "I can move things with my mind, and on top of that, I'm a telepath. When I was a little girl, I saw some awful things. And the memories of those things made me loose control. I began reading peoples' minds without even trying or wanting to, and anything that wasn't nailed down wasn't safe around me."

Scott couldn't believe it. A sweet girl like this with so much power? But he kept listening as Jean got back on topic.

"With more mutants there, the Institute has the potential to turn into something great, I just know it! But if you don't want to join us, we'll still give you a little something."

Scott felt Lensherr's cold hands start to unwrap the gauze. Scott stopped him.

"Wait! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Trust us. Just relax. But keep your eyes shut until we say so." Xavier's voice had a calming effect on Scott. He decided to do what this so-called Professor said and relaxed.

"Now open your eyes," Lensherr commanded. Scott cautiously opened his eyes. Red. Everything he saw was red. And nothing was destroyed! Scott reached a hand to his eyes to find a pair of glasses on his face.

"Those glasses are made of a newly discovered material called ruby quartz," Xavier explained. "They allow several frequencies of light in, but let none of your optic beams out." Scott finally got a look at his new friends. Xavier was a bald man in his middle years, dressed in a fine tweed suit. Lensherr was similarly attired, but his suit was more business like, matching his sharp countenance and sleek white hair. But the one who captured his sight most was Jean.

She was about Scott's age, as he'd guessed, and she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even through the tint of his glasses, her fiery red hair stood out, but that was nothing to the kindness and heart conveyed through her smile alone.

_"I think he likes them"_ He heard Jean's voice say, but Jean hadn't moved her lips. She nodded to communicate that this was proof they were mutants.

_"Yes, I believe you're right Jean,"_ Xavier's voice chuckled in Scott's mind.

"So, do we have a deal?" Lensherr asked.

"Count me in," Scott said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jean's smile widen.

* * *

_Pennsylvania Turnpike_

Bobby Drake shuffled down the road, kicking a pebble. It had been two days since he'd last eaten, five days since he'd hitched a ride off of Long Island, and on top of that, he was freezing. He was always freezing now, but he still hadn't gotten used to it.

_"You'll get used to it in time Robert,"_ he heard a voice say. Bobby turned around and saw a bald, professional looking man standing behind him. With him was a boy a few years older than Bobby who was wearing a pair of red shades. Bobby was confused; the voice had definitely been right behind him, but these two were a ways off.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously. "Did my family send you? Are you from the government?"

"Neither are true," Professor Xavier said as he slowly approached Bobby. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Scott Summers. We're like you. We're mutants."

"So what do you want?" Bobby shivered.

"To invite you to stop running," Xavier replied. "To come and live with us in a place where mutants are safe, and can learn to use their gifts to live peacefully." Bobby shook his head incredulously.

"Man, do you even watch the news?" He asked. "There're mutants dying every day because people are scared out of their minds. The government's got the Sentinels out after us, and that Senator Kelly dude's even talking about making us register! And you think there can be _peace_?"

"It's a dream that is not without its obstacles," Xavier admitted. "But I believe there is hope. Please help us Robert, let us help you."

"Or you could let us leave you for the Sentinels," Scott pointed out. "Your call." Bobby glared at Scott, but it didn't last long. He was beginning to seriously consider this proposition. After a while, he sighed and said

"Well, can't be any worse than what's out there. Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik Lensherr and Jean Grey had been scouting out students themselves, although their journeys had taken them all the way to England. They were currently staking out the supposed location of the new mutant they'd discovered. The location in question turned out to be a very poor section of London.

"What do you have?" Lensherr asked two students of his own: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff as they joined the other two. Pietro was a slim young man with an athletic frame in his early twenties who had nearly white blond hair that was slicked back. His twin sister Wanda was a subtle beauty, wearing a scarlet hoodie to maintain a low profile and to avoid self-consciousness.

"He's around alright," Pietro said. "He's at a pub he frequents, causing trouble. The most opportune time is coming up right about..."

"Outta here, bloody mutie scum!" A gruff voice shouted.

"Now."

Finally, the mutant Lensherr, Jean, Wanda, and Pietro had been looking for ran, or rather hopped, their way.

"I've heard a lot about you, Toad," Lensherr said as he stepped out in front of the mutant. Toad's face betrayed his clashing instincts: curiosity or self-preservation.

"Yeah? Like what?" Toad rasped. To say he was a filthy little man was an understatement. Jean could barely stand the smell, let alone sight of him. It was clear that it had been days, maybe even weeks since Toad had last showered. And his face was dominated mainly by his bulging eyes and wide mouth.

"Like your propensity for trouble," Lensherr shot back. "I'm here to extend an invitation to you. We represent a school for mutants. We offer you refuge and teach you how to use your gifts for the betterment of society." Toad snorted.

"Sounds like'a load of dung if you ask me," he laughed thickly as he picked his teeth with a long green fingernail. "I don't give two shits 'bout society, cuz society's never gave two shits 'bout me." He stopped and looked at Jean and Wanda. "On the other hand, if the scarlets here are gonna be there..."

Wanda did little to conceal her disgust.

"I say we leave him," She spat.

"Hold your tongue Wanda," Erik commanded sharply. "We never turn down a mutant. Toad, your circumstances don't favor you. At the rate you're going, I give you a week before they toss you in prison, another week before they kill you in cold blood. At least go with us to see this school and give it a fair chance."

Toad seemed to deeply consider it for the first time. Despite his background, he wasn't completely stupid. He could see the pros and cons to each option, and the ladies were definitely a pro.

"A'wright. I'll give it a shot," he said, and snatched up a dawdling fly with his tongue, causing Wanda to jump back as it had extended to nearly touch her.

* * *

_Northwestern University, Chicago Illinois_

Xavier, Scott and Bobby were now on the campus of Northwestern University in the heart of downtown Chicago.

"So how did _they_ find _you_?" Scott asked Professor Xavier.

"Well in some circles, I am known as an expert on mutation," Professor Xavier responded. "So when the Worthingtons found out their son was a mutant, they contacted me and asked me to cure him."

"Are you going to?" Bobby asked.

"I can't," Xavier responded. "I didn't tell them that though. I want to meet this son of theirs and offer him enrollment in the Institute."

"So does he go here?" Scott asked, looking around the campus.

"Yes, he's a sophomore here. And unless I'm mistaken, there's another mutant attending this college as well."

"Do you want us to split and look for him?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea. But be careful, and keep a low profile."

Scott and Bobby set towards the quad, keeping an eye out for this mutant. Of course, this was easier said than done.

"Let's face it," Bobby grumbled, "The Professor sent us on a snipe hunt."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't expect us to find a mutant, he just wants us to keep out of the way for his meeting with the richies."

"I don't think so," Scott said.

"Why?"

"Because," Scott answered simply.

"Seriously? Because? That's the best answer you can come up with?" Bobby asked incredulously. "You trust this Xavier guy that much?"

"Yes," Scott said, indicating in his tone that the matter was final.

Soon, they came to a circle of people sitting in a circle. In the center was a student playing guitar. With his feet. His hands were tapping out a rhythm on a bongo drum while his feet, which looked remarkably like hands, were forming the fingerings of the chords he was playing and plucking the strings.

"Wow," Scott whispered as they approached.

"Think he's our guy?" Bobby asked.

"Could be. Look at those hands! And those feet!" By complete coincidence, this is exactly where the possible mutant's conversation was heading.

"Hank, how do you do it?" A girl with a stylish bob of brown hair sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Favorite to be valedictorian, star football player, and artistic genius? Not to mention those awesome feet?"

"It's very simply Vera," Hank said as he put the guitar down and stood on his hands with absolutely no effort, as if he were simply stretching. "I'm a mutant."

"Yeah, I'd say he's our guy." Bobby whispered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Scott retorted.

"That's so cool!" Vera gasped as she and her friends began chattering excitedly around their idol.

"Let's talk to him," Scott muttered. But before they reached him, a burly football player rushed up.

"McCoy! Surprise practice! Let's go!"

"Ah, sadly my wonderful women, the duty of the gridiron calls," Hank sighed as he bequeathed his guitar and bongos to Vera. "Alright Stevens, let's rumble!"

"Let's follow him, see him in action," Scott suggested. Bobby shrugged.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do than follow a football playing hippie."

They followed McCoy to the football stadium and filed into seats in the first row.

"Look at him go!" Bobby whispered in awe as McCoy sprinted through a scrimmage, dodging his opposition with ease, and throwing in some acrobatic stunts along the way. Scott was pretty speechless himself. They sat there for an hour, watching the practice. McCoy seemed well liked, and was definitely the spirit of the team.

"He's leaving, let's go," Scott said as practice was ending. They loitered outside the locker rooms, waiting for McCoy to emerge. Finally, he did.

"Hank McCoy? We need to talk to you," Scott said.

"Ah, need a tutor? Sorry fellas, my schedule's pretty full at the moment, but if I get a cancellation, you'll be the first to know."

"No, it's not that," Scott said hastily.

"Well like I said previously, my schedule's full to bursting, so you'd better tell me post haste."

"Well you see, we're mutants too."

"Ah! Mutant brethren!" Hank's attitude had completely changed, he seemed to be more interested in Scott and Bobby now. "How can I be of assistance to you my friends?"

"Well, we'd like to have you speak with a friend of ours. His name's Professor Charles Xavier," Scott said. Hank's eyes widened beneath his glasses.

"The genetics expert? Absolutely! Lead on!"

Bobby couldn't help but stare at Hank up close. He had an air of sophisticated brilliance that was completely offset by his burly physique.

"This is where we split," Scott explained. "He's meeting with another mutant who goes here. We're not exactly sure how long he'll be."

"Well it had better be quick, I can't stay long," Hank said looking at his watch.

"Wait a sec, there he is!" Scott announced.

"We found him!" Bobby called to the professor.

"Excellent! And Warren's parents have agreed to enroll him in the Institute," Xavier said, thrilled by the success. "Scott, Bobby, this is Warren Worthington."

"The third," Warren added embarrassedly as he shook Scott and Bobby's hands.

"So what can you do?" Bobby asked.

"I don't like to talk about it, really," Warren said turning red.

"You'll find out in good time. When Warren's comfortable enough," Xavier assured them. "So, who's this you've found?"

"Hank McCoy, Professor Xavier. I've been following your work for some time! Your ideas about the hidden nature of mutants throughout history is fascinating! However, I'd like to posit that humanity has only seen four such surges rather than the six you suggest." Hank said excitedly as he shook Xavier's hand with one of his bare feet.

"Fascinating! Your simian physique would indicate a lower intelligence, but that's clearly not the case," Xavier mused. "I'll get to the point Hank, I hope to turn my home in New York into a school for mutants to learn how to use their gifts to benefit society. Will you join us there?" Hank's brow furrowed as he went deep into thought.

"I don't know Professor. It sounds interesting, and certainly worthwhile, but I have my responsibilities here."

"I understand that Hank, but think of your fellow man, human and mutant alike. They need examples like you to show the world that there can be harmony! Please at least visit the school," Xavier pleaded.

"I'll consider it," Hank said. "But if you'll pardon me, I have places to be."

"I can't believe it," Scott said as Hank walked away. "He snubbed us!"

"It's not to be completely unexpected," Xavier reminded Scott. "He's still a human being with a life. We can't expect every mutant to join us."

"So what about the ones that oppose us?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, that's a worry that plagues my dreams," Xavier admitted. "And to be honest, I'm not sure what the answer is. Certainly it is not violence."

"So do we wait for him?" Warren asked.

"We may as well," Xavier said. "Erik is rounding up the rest of the mutants we've heard about, so there's not much else for us to do other than to wait."

"We may not have much time to wait," Bobby said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Remember what I said about mutants who oppose us?" Scott turned around to see what Bobby was talking about.

"Oh frick," he muttered.

A police car had roared down the street behind the group (except for Bobby that is) pursuing an obese man who was moving faster than he had any natural right to, and clutching several large bags of money.

"I think you're right," Xavier said. "I'm sensing that he's a mutant."

"Doesn't look like he'll be interested in joining the school," Warren said.

"Probably not," Xavier conceded. "I suppose we'll have to stop him. But try not to hurt him or anyone else!"

The four men charged into action, forming a half-circle in front of the charging mutant.

"Outta my way chumps!" The beefy mutant bellowed.

"Can't do that," Scott said, raising a hand to his glasses. "Just take it easy, and we'll try not to hurt you."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! _You_ hurt _me_, string bean?"

Scott's answer was to shoot a tiny example of his optic beam at the mutant.

"Hey! You weren't kidding. That stung a bit, I'll admit. But there ain't no stoppin' Fred J. Dukes! Cuz NOTHING MOVES THE BLOB!" And so, this so called Blob charged for Scott, only to slip and fall on pavement that was suddenly slick with ice.

"Oops!" Bobby chuckled.

"Why you little! When I get my mitts on ya-!" Blob was interrupted by another optic blast from Scott, this one stronger.

"What'sa matter with you two? Ain't got any useful powers?" Blob glowered as he stood his ground against Scott's beam. For all his loudness, he hadn't been kidding. They weren't moving him.

"I'm giving my students a chance to convince you to see reason," Charles said. "And my other student here wishes to keep his power secret for the time being."

"Well you wasted your chance cue-ball!" Blob smirked. "Cuz it's gonna take a little more than some fancy lasers and ice to keep me down!"

"I was afraid of that. Which is why I'm going to have to do something I'm very sorry for Fred."

"That's the Blob to you! It's what they called me in Texas, and it's what they'll call me-aaaaaaargh!" Blob's rant was suddenly interrupted by what appeared to be a severe headache. "My head! What're you doing to my head?" Blob made to try and attack the Professor, but another spike in headaches kept him at bay until he finally lost consciousness. An officer from the car who had been watching quickly rushed to cuff Dukes.

"What good is that going to do when he wakes up?" Bobby asked. The officer responded by drawing his gun.

"Hands up mutants! You're under arrest!"

"What? What'd we do? This is bull!" Bobby complained.

"Indeed my frosty friend, I can't say I agree with these circumstances," a voice said as its owner hurtled through the air and knocked the policeman's pistol out of his hand.

"McCoy! You came back!" Scott cheered as Hank McCoy landed on the ground behind the police officer, the gun caught in his dextrous foot.

"I've done some thinking Professor, and I've decided to join you after all." Hank said as he dissembled the pistol and threw the parts away.

"That's wonderful Hank," Professor Xavier said. "Now, for the matter of our friend here, as well as anyone who saw what just occurred." Xavier closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"What're you doing?" The officer asked cautiously before falling silent and slackjawed.

"What are you doing?" Warren repeated.

"I'm modifying the memories of everyone in a five-block radius," Xavier explained. "They'll remember none of this."

"So what do we do with him?" Scott asked as he kicked the unconscious body of the Blob. "Leave him for the Sentinels?"

"No. That's no fate I would wish on any mutant," Xavier said solemnly. "We'll take him with us and keep him under close surveillance until it's safe to release him."

"That may never happen," Hank pointed out. Xavier sighed.

"Yes, I know. But at the present, no other alternative comes to mind. Do you see one Henry?" Hank thought for a minute.

"No, I suppose you're right. No suitable mutant rehabilitation system is in place, and any system that is in place already is not favorable to mutants. So heave ho boys! Let's take this one home!" It took all of them to heave the Blob to Xavier's car.

"You know, I figured we wouldn't be able to move him," Bobby pointed out as they set him in the backseat.

"His power must be a conscious will to stay immobile," Xavier posited.

"It would appear that he has the ability to change the density of his fat, or alter his gravitational pull," Hank agreed. "If he's out, we can move him."

"So we should keep him out," Warren concluded.

"Most likely," Hank nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have any sedatives or chloroform would you Professor?"

"I have a first-aid kit with some sedatives," Xavier said. "Underneath the floorboards his feet are on."

"What kind of first-aid kits do _you_ buy?" Bobby asked as he handed it up. Xavier ignored the remark and tried to inject the sedative.

"His skin is impenetrable," he said after a few tries. "We'll have to get him to drink it. I can keep him out with my powers until it reaches his bloodstream that way."

"It looks like it's going to be crowded," Warren observed. "I can get my car if you want."

"Yes, that may be a good idea. Scott, go with Warren and help him collect his things and his car. We'll meet you at the airport."

"Understood Professor," Scott said, straightening up slightly. Bobby snickered, but managed to hide it.

* * *

"Sorry, my room's kind of messy," Warren said as he unlocked his door.

"It's cleaner than mine," Scott observed. It certainly wasn't very dirty. Warren was probably a neat freak, Scott surmised.

"Does your roommate know you're leaving?"

"I live alone," Warren said, pointing to the single bed." My parents and I didn't want anybody knowing about my mutation.

"You going to tell us what it is any time soon?" Warren blushed.

"No. Not until we're out of town."

"Fair enough," Scott said as he started taking things from the wall closet and placing them in one of the many suitcases.

Forty minutes later, the room was completely bare.

"You travel this heavy all the time?" Scott grunted as he heaved two cases out.

"I'm moving my life," Warren reminded him. "We could have asked the others to help."

"No, the Professor told me to go. Not Hank, not Bobby, me. So I'll help you."

"You really trust this Professor, don't you?" Warren asked.

"He gave me hope when nobody else would be in the same room with me," Scott said. "Because of him, I can look you in the eyes without killing you."

Warren was silenced.

"You mean you can't control your powers?"

"No. You think you've got it bad, you don't know the half of it."

"You're right," Warren said after a while. "Having wings is nothing compared to having those things firing from your eyes constantly."

"Yeah I-wait, wings?" Scott asked. Two seconds later, he tripped down the last three stairs, losing the luggage, and his glasses.

"Oh shoot," Warren shouted.

"It's okay, I've closed my eyes!" Scott said. "But I can't find my glasses!"

"I've got 'em," Warren said as he picked them up off a stair. He put them in Scott's open hand.

"Thanks," he said as he adjusted them and picked up Warren's cases again.

"Don't mention it. Wouldn't want you burning down the best dorm on campus now, would I?" The two young men laughed as they got into Warren's car and drove off.

"Alright, exit here," Scott said after twenty minutes of driving on the freeway.

"What are you talking about? O'Hare is that way," Warren said, pointing down the freeway.

"We're not going to O'Hare," Scott explained, "Exit here."

Warren gave Scott a perplexed look, but did as he was told. After continuing to follow Scott's directions for another ten minutes, they came to a private airfield.

"No way," Warren said in disbelief as he beheld a large black jet.

"SR-71 Blackbird," Scott said proudly. "The Professor has some pretty awesome connections."

"There they are!" Bobby shouted as Scott presented his pass to the security station.

"Any trouble?" Professor Xavier asked.

"No, Warren just packed a lot. Sorry for the wait," Scott said.

"It's no trouble," Xavier said. "Dukes is out with the sedative now. He won't be a problem for us for a while."

As Warren boarded the Blackbird, he took one last look at Chicago. He was going to miss it, but something told him something far better was waiting for him in New York at this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, the first X-Men chapter is finally here! At first, I wanted to end this chapter at a later point, but I felt that this worked fine for a chapter ending, and it's been so long since I updated anything. So here we have the original X-Men. I'm a big fan of that original line-up, so I decided to use that rather than what most adaptations tend to do. Usually, they include Wolverine and Storm in addition to maybe Cyclops, Beast, and Jean. Now I like some of these adaptations, but I think that the characters are so much more interesting when they have encounters with a full-fledged team of X-Men. This chapter also draws a bit from the soon-to-be-released First Class movie. I really like the idea that Magneto helped found the school, and I also like the idea that some of the original students sided with him, so that's what we get to see next chapter, even if I wanted it to be in this one. So read, review, and thank you for your patience! Next up should be Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and Avengers, not necessarily in that order since Spider-Man's closer to having its chapter complete.

Edits: Same deal as always, refined some dialogue, fixed some grammar.


End file.
